lordofdungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
Dungeons Creating and maintaining several Dungeons is one of the main gameplay mechanics of Lord of Dungeon. Discovery Dungeons can be discovered by exploring. The Area where you are exploring determins which dungeons you can find. The Chance of discovering a Dungeon can be increased by the Exploreres DIC Stat, Skills, Items, Industrys or Associations. Basic Dungeon Stats Each Dungeon has a Indvidual Size, Popularity, Resource and Relic Value. The Stats can be raised by Expanding the Dungeon or Evolveing into a different one. Size A Dungeon's Capacity to accommodate Visitors. Small Dungeon, no matter how popular, cannot accommodate all the visitors they attract. Size realy matters for dungeons. Popularity A Dungeon's popularity. Demand for the dungeon increases as it becomes more popular. And more visitors to the dungeon will increase your town's profits. Increasing demand for your dungeons is really important. use your dungeons and monsters wisely to attract more visitors and you'll be wealthy in no time! Resource Indicates the types and quality of resources that can be found in a dungeon. High resource stats increase the quality of resources found in the dungeon Relic Indicates the Types and quality of relics that can be found in a dungeon. High relic stats increases the quality of relics found in dungeon. Status Managing demand for your dungeon is the first rule of thumb when it comes to dungeon management. A dungeon's demand status is affeceted by its Popularity and the Station stats of the three monsters added to it. Dungeons that have high Popularity and monsters with high Station stat attract more visitors, but being too popular is as serious a problem as not being popular enough. It's important that you maintain a suitable demand for each dungeon. If a dungeon gets too crowded, it starts Bursting '''causing the monsters to go on strike or, worse still, it collapses in on itself. Also, overcrowded dungeons can be invaded by monsters from the outside. If a dungeon has too few visitros, it becomes '''Idle '''or '''Deserted '''and fails to generate adequate Profits. ''Keep your dungeons in '''Pleasant condition so they can serve a suitable number of visitors and encourage them to drop by your town and use your facilities.'' Monster Dungeon Allocation Add monsters to your dungeons and adventureres will start visiting them. Attractive dungeons and capable monsters always draw a crowd, you know. But even the most capable monster cannot make a dungeon popular by itself, because its condition changes depending on the way you station it. Monsters cannot shine if they're not in good condition! Keep the following rules in mind: # A Monster's condition changes every week. # A Monster's condition lowers in incompatible dungeons. It's best when the monster's property matches the dungeon! # Monsters are affected by another. A Monster's condition improves with its favortie monsters, and is lowered around its least favorite monsters. Products Each Dungeon has a Individual List of Produts which can be gathered by each Turn. How fast and which is determined by the Stationed Companion's Stats. PRD determines which Resources from the list can be gathered. MNG determines which Relic from the list can be gathered. TRS determines at which rate Relic and Resources can be gathered. Each time a Relic or Resource is gathered the Reserves of the dungeon decrease. If it reaches 0% no Products can be obtained anymore. Closure Each Dungeon can be Closed for a reward regardless of the Reserves left. Dungeon Book Category:Main Mechanic Category:Main Mechanics